


In Need Of Assistance

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Crowley walks in on Aziraphale trying to groom his wings, he offers his help and in the end, get's more than he imagined.OrSmut, it's just smut





	In Need Of Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new obsession. I have no excuse for this

The familiar ding rang out when Crowley stepped inside the dusty bookshop. As the night colored the world dark, the only light illuminating the store was coming from the back room. Sauntering towards where he assumed Aziraphale was, Crowley took off his sunglasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. The day had left him exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to have a glass of wine with Aziraphale.

“Angel, are you back here?” Crowley called out just as he rounded the corner, not expecting the sight before him.

“Oh, dear!” Aziraphale looked up from the strained angle he was in, his face turning red. “I didn’t hear you come in.” He said as he quickly retracted his wings.

“Er,” The demon tried to get his mouth to work, but the sight of Aziraphale had made his mind go blank for a second. “Were you, erm, trying to groom your wings?” Crowley choked out, averting his gaze to one of the wine bottles on a nearby table.

“T-trying to, yes.” The angel laughed as he watched Crowley pour two glasses of wine.

“Did you…need help?” He asked, pressing one of the glasses into Aziraphale’s hand, the angel’s eyes widened. “What? It’s nothing I haven’t done or seen before.” Crowley said, trying to sound as even-toned as he possibly could, taking a seat on the sofa. Well, he took a seat on the armrest of the sofa, eyeing Aziraphale up and down. “Unless you’d rather do it yourself.”

“No,” Letting out a defeated sigh, the angel took a seat. “I have been trying to straighten out my feathers for hours now with no luck.” He admitted, taking a sip of his wine.

“Well, it’s really no problem, angel.” The demon smiled, downing the whole glass before pouring himself another. “It would be my pleasure.” He added, his voice growing deeper, sending a secret shiver down Aziraphale’s spine. Taking another gulp of his drink, the angel tried to calm his nerves.

“How do you want me?” He asked, causing Crowley to close his eyes for a moment before turning back around to face Aziraphale.

“Er, why don’t you sit on the floor, in front of the sofa.” The demon replied, taking a seat while the angel stood. “Oh, and take your top off. Or should I say tops?” Crowley smirked when his eyes met the angels.

“Take my…why?”

“Better access that way, trust me.” The demon continued to smile at Aziraphale as he began to undress, taking a seat in front of Crowley and unfurling his wings.

Biting his tongue, Crowley reached out to touch the angel, suppressing a moan. He couldn’t tell what was more enticing, the angel's wings or his vessels skin, soft and covered in freckles. His fingers masterfully began needing the plush skin between Aziraphale’s wings, eliciting soft groans from the angel. Moving on, he started with the left wing, his fingers sinking in between the soft feathers. They almost felt like velvet as he gently began to comb through them, fixing any that had gone askew as he went.

After he finished making sure all of Aziraphale’s feathers were aligned, Crowley’s fingers drifted back to the base of the angel’s wings as he began massaging the oil over his feathers, causing the angel to moan. At first, they were soft sighs, so faint that Crowley thought he was hearing things, but suddenly, filthy groans began to escape Aziraphale’s lips, filling the room.

The back of the demon's neck was on fire as he tried to keep the rest of himself cool, closing his eyes in concentration, but the angel was making it hard. He was actually making a lot of things hard. It’s not like Crowley had never heard him moan before, he’d sat across from him plenty of times, watching the angel’s eyes flutter closed as he moaned around a bite of food. But never had his moans come from something Crowley was doing to him. Only in the demon’s dreams had he heard the angel groan like this.

Licking his lips, Crowley let his hands travel from the angel’s wings to his back again, massaging his shoulders. Not only did he not want this moment to end, afraid he’d have to wait another 6,000 years to touch Aziraphale like this again, but he was also worried about the state he was in. More specifically, he was worried about the ever growing member pitching a tent in his tight trousers.

“You really don’t have to-” Aziraphale groaned out again as Crowley began working out a knot in his back. “Mmm, you don’t have to do this.” He managed to say, turning to look back at the demon. And before Crowley could save himself, Aziraphale’s eyes landed exactly where he was hoping they wouldn’t. “Oh…” Was all he said, retracting his wings again before standing up.

Downing the rest of his wine, Crowley began to stand. “Wait,” Aziraphale was quick to say, placing his hands on the demon's shoulders to keep him in place. Crowley’s eyebrows furrowed as he shifted uncomfortably under the angels gaze. “You helped me, why don’t I help you,” Aziraphale stated as if it wasn’t the craziest thing the demon had ever heard pass through his lips, and after all these years, that was pretty hard to beat.

“What?!” Crowley’s eyes widened, his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

“Do you need assistance?” The angel began, kneeling down in front of him. “It’s nothing I have not done or seen before.” Aziraphale’s voice was soft but firm as he repeated what the demon had said to him earlier. “Unless you would rather do it yourself?” He smirked as his hands began to travel up Crowley’s thighs, sending shock waves of pleasure through him.

“I hardly think this is the same as me grooming your wings.” Crowley swallowed thickly, trying to hold on to any semblance of sanity he had left.

“I don’t know, dear.” Aziraphale sighed, his hands getting dangerously close to where Crowley wanted them. “What your fingers did certainly made me feel orgasmic.” The angel's eyes were dark as he looked up at him. “Tell me, Crowley, do you want me to help?”

“Fuck, yess.” The demon hissed, unable to resist the angel's temptation. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

Before he could take back his words, the angel quickly miracled away his clothes, revealing Crowley’s hard cock, slapping against his stomach. Aziraphale’s mouth began to water at the sight of it. Years of yearning and unaddressed feelings were starting to boil to the surface as he took in the sight of the demon, vulnerable in front of his angel.

He wasn’t lying when he had said it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen or done before. Aziraphale liked to pretend he’d never taken part in lustful temptations, but truth be told he had given into many temptations in this time on earth. Food wasn’t the only pleasure he knew and he was eager to show Crowley all that he’d learned. Leaving a trail of kisses up his thigh, the angel moved over the demon’s body with ease, till his lips landed on Crowley’s. Kissing him sweetly as one of his hands wrapped around his cock, causing the demon to hiss again, his tongue begging for entrance into the angel's mouth, which he granted. As his thumb gently ran over the head of Crowley’s cock, Aziraphale bit the demon’s lower lip, pulling away slightly before he began to trail kisses down the demon's neck, causing him to moan.

To call it a filthy moan would be missing the point, as Aziraphale could feel each ounce of love that was pouring out of the demon, spurring the angel further. Each kiss he placed as the angel trailed down his body left a spark of heat in its wake, causing Crowley to groan even more. It was better than anything he could have ever imagine.

But then suddenly the angel’s lips were wrapped around the head of his cock and Crowley’s mind when blank. Every nerve ending his vessel had was on fire as he felt Aziraphale’s tongue circle around him before taking him deeper. His hand’s shot up as he tangled his fingers into the angel's hair, pulling ever so slightly, causing Aziraphale to moan, sending another shock of pleasure through him. As the angel took him deeper and deeper, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Aziraphale had never tasted anything as good as this before. Out of all the decadent things to have graced his tongue, Crowley’s cock was by far one of his favorites. He only wondered why it had taken him so long to get the courage to do it. Salty and heavy on his tongue, Aziraphale moaned as he took the demon deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

“Fuck, angel!” Crowley moaned out. “You feel so good!”

“And you taste so good.” He responded before taking in the demon’s length again.

“F-fuck, I d-don’t think I can hold out much longer, angel.” Crowley sobbed as he felt his release pool in his stomach. The fingers he had buried in the angel’s hair tugged harder and the demon shut his eyes as he began to mumble. If Aziraphale didn’t know better, it sounded as though he was speaking in tongues.

“Cum for me.” The angel moaned before enveloping Crowley in his warm mouth again. He didn’t have to ask twice as the demon began rocking into Aziraphale’s mouth, moaning loudly as he began to cum, crying out the angel’s name like a prayer.

Swallowing him whole, Aziraphale took everything Crowley had to give him, moaning himself. Before he realized it, Crowley grabbed a hold of the angel and pulled him up, kissing him with a searing passion. The fact that he could taste himself on Aziraphale’s lips only made him dizzier, an affirmation that what happened was in fact real.

“Angel,” The demon sighed, moving so Aziraphale was forced to lay down on the sofa as he hovered over him. Kissing him softly, Crowley began nipping down the angel’s neck, causing Aziraphale to gasp. One of the angel’s hands came up to cup Crowley’s face, stopping his motion and bringing him back up.

“My dear, you’re exhausted,” Aziraphale said gently. Leaning down, the demon whispered in the angel’s ear.

“But it’s my turn to make you cum.” Blushing deeply, Aziraphale laughed.

“I know, but why don’t you get some sleep first.” Wrapping his arms around the demon, Aziraphale forced Crowley to cuddle into him, not that he was protesting. As soon as he let himself sink into the angel, he found he never wanted to leave.

“Fine,” The demon said defeatedly. “But as soon as I wake up, it’s game over for you.” Nuzzling his face into the crook of the angel's neck, it only took seconds for the demon to drift off.

“I can hardly wait.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are loved and appreciated. Also, I'm not British so my terms are probably off and for that I'm sorry 
> 
> Follow me on tumbler at  
> babbling-ineffable-fools   
> or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl


End file.
